October
by Returning Moon
Summary: October hates sleeping, she hates the man that stalks her in her dreams. But now October must use her gift and save herself and the boy who likes her from the man that wants to make her sleep...forever! My first story please review and rate!
1. The Dream Hater

**I don't own Freddy Krueger, I just own my characters!**

_OCTOBER_

_My heart is pounding as I'm running down the dark inerstate. It's raining and I can't see where I'm going. My hair is in wet strands and clinging to my neck and arms. All I know is that I have to keep running. I can't let him cacth me … Survival that's the key. I know he's on my tail, I can hear his footsteps following mine. He calls my name, I scream at him to leave me alone. He mearly laughs and calls my name again. I collapse, my legs can't carry me any farther. Vomit rises up my throat and I'm all out of breath. The rain is pounding even harder now, I roll over on my side sobbing, gasping for breath. The man is beside me now, laughing evily. His cloak swirls around him but he's not wet. He bends down to touch me, I scream as a blinding light hit's my eyes… I scream again._

My eyes shoot open as I tumble over the side of my window ledge. I'm breathing heavily…sweating.

"Damn" I muttered, punching the wall. "I fell asleep."

I picked myself up off the floor and dragged myself into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, a lonely girl stares back at me.

I turned the water on in the sink and splashed my face with it. Leaning over the sink and let the water drip off my face. I took another splash and this time savored the cool water on my face. My knees buckled together and I slowly fell to the floor.

I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes, water continues to drip off my face.

"I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." I whispered.

"October!" "Wake up and come down before I have to come up their and drag you downstairs myself!"

A playful voice called from downstairs.

I gave a low growl, it was bad enough that I fell asleep, but it's even worse that my own mother is being this playful this early in the morning.

I sighed and got up from the floor and staggered back into my bedroom. I walked over to my window and gazed outside. Kids were walking down the street on the sidewalk to the bus stop, laughing and joking around.

Everyone is being playful considering it's almost Halloween. I shook my head in disgust and began to get dressed for school.

My wardrobe contains nothing but black t-shirts and tank tops and long sleeved shirts with dark pairs of dark jeans. I threw on a tank top with a pair of jeans and my black jean jacket. I'm not gothic I just feel more comfortable in black than in any other color.

I brushed my long black hair and brushed my teeth before taking one nore glance outside.

I found my mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning Mom" I whispered.

She smiled big at me "good morning October, did you sleep well?"

I didn't answer her, I never answer this question, never.

"Do you want some eggs October?" Mother asked.

I shook my head, and went straight for the coffee.

"October, all that coffee isn't really good for you, no wonder you can't sleep at night."

I downed the coffee and pretended not to hear her, then grabbed my bag and stormed out the door. Going to the hell that all teenagers fear…school.

My name is October Blackshear, and I truly hate sleeping, I've been this way ever since I was a little girl. I stay up during the night sitting on my window legde staring out at the night, with the moon and stars, just thinking.

I get angry when I sleep and dream, I just don't know why but I do, I hate dreaming.

My mother knows I don't sleep and sometimes that bothers her. But I don't care, she's learned to cope with it just like I have. But I never tell her what I dream of. My nightmares are never ment to be told to anyone.

When Dad died, that's when the nightmares began and when I became a silent strong wallflower. I don't really talk to anybody, most people avoid me because they think I'm strange others avoid me because I can really get an attitude.

But I don't care, it's better to be on your own, to run alone and nothing will ever change for me.

I passed a group of kids who were all waiting for the bus, some of them stared at me others snickered as I walked by.

I don't ride the bus, I hate being in crowds and the fact that the kids who ride the bus all talk about me doesn't help. What the hell. I'm a loner and I always will be, I don't have friends because I don't want them.


	2. Mylo

**CHAPTER 2**

History class, nothing but boring crap that I already know. Mr. Marando goes on about the Trojan war and I go on not caring.

The classroom door opens and a teacher steps inside with a boy coming in right after. Mr. Marando stops talking and approaches the teacher. They whisper to one another while the boy stands there looking around giving small smiles to those who are looking at him.

Several girls giggle and wave to him, the guys give him nods, I roll my eyes.

Mr. Marando thanks the teacher and turns to the class

"Everyone, we have a new student with us, this is Mylo Regards, let's all make him feel welcomed."

Mylo nods to the class and turns to Mr. Marando. "Where should I sit?" he asked.

"Yes, well we don't have too many extra seats…so why don't you sit next to October in the back."

I gave a hateful low growl, of all the seats in the room he had to pick the one near me!

Mylo scooted passed the other desks and sat down next to mine, he smiled at me, I looked the other way.

Mr. Marando picked up a stack of papers and moved them to his desk then sat down.

"I have quite a few papers to grade so I want everyone to partner up with someone and start reviewing for the chapter test that's tomorrow."

Mylo tapped me on the shoulder "It's October right, um since you're the only person in here whose name I know, would it be alright if I could partner up with you?"

O f course it wouldn't be alright, I don't partner up with anybody espessially kids who move into my territory.

I was about to say no when he scooted his desk next to mine. He smiled at me and pulled a piece of paper out. I scrapped my long nails against the sides of the desk and kept my eyes to the opposite of Mylo's.

Who does this guy think he is! Not only is he in my territory but he's really staring to piss me off, no matter, he'll soon get the message that I don't want him near me very shortly.

"Hey um, could you please help me with my schedule? This is a much bigger school than what I'm used and nobody in the office has taken me around to show me where my classes are."

I glared at him, of course I wasn't going to help him find his way around the school, he's not my problem, so what if he gets lost he'll find some loopy cheerleader to help him around anyway.

Mylo held the schedule out to me and smiled.

God what's his obbession with smiling it's creepy, who wants to look at someone who smiles all the time?!

I gritted my teeth and took the paper from him and opened it up. I took a quick glance at the classes then shoved the paper back at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him that he had all the same classes as I did. If he knew that then he would follow me everywhere.

Mylo stared at me, I took more than just a glance at him this time. He wasn't actually bad looking. He had brownish gold hair with blue eyes and an earring in one ear. I snapped myself out of diluison. And focused on what to do with this kid.

The bell rang and I snatched up my stuff and got out of that room as quickly as I could.

Lunchtime, I sat at my table and pulled out a book to read, while everyone else sits and talks to their friends, I sit by myself and read something scary.

I was just getting to the good part when someone sat in front of me.

"You left pretty quick in Marando's class that I wasn't sure that I would find you." Mylo said. I gave off a low growl.

Mylo lifted his head up. "why did you just growl at me?" he asked.

My eyes wideded, "I didn't" I lied.

"But I heard you."

"You've got some strange hearing." I muttered.

"Yeah, I've always been good at hearing things, I don't know why but I just have the ability to ears low and soft sounds that other people can't." Mylo said causally.

If your so good at hearing thing's then you should already know that I don't want you around me! So get lost!

No one has ever been able to hear me growl before, no matter how close someone sit's next to me no one has ever heard. This boy is strange…stranger than other boys around here, it might be best if simply just stay away from him…or I could have some fun and play with him for a while.

Out of my train of thought, up came the Queen Bitch of Red moon High, Jamie Stocks.

A prep, cheerleader, and our homecoming queen… Jamie Stocks.

"Hi Mylo, I'm Jamie-Jamie Stocks, you know you come and sit over at our table." She said pointing to her pack of preps over on the other side of the cafeteria.

"You don't have to sit over here with October, she's really not the best person to sit with anyway, not unless you like depressed nonsociable people." Jamie pointed out.

I scowled at her, if there was one person that I hated the most out of the entire school, it was Jamie Stocks. She thinks she's God's gift. Always dresses stylishly, like a model. Sucks up to all teachers just to get them on her side. Ignores other people who aren't in her class (social class) or treats us like servants or simpletons. Her friends are just the same, miserable excuses or people that follow Jamie and suck up to her as well treating her like an angle. She gets just about any guy she wants and does whatever she wants with them and then dumps them off her tail like a piece of trash.

"So what do you say Mylo, want to come sit at my table? I can introduce you to all of my friends who are actual people who you'd want to spend time with, instead of lonely outsiders." Jamie said with a fake girly smile.

Mylo looked at her and smiled, "thanks Jamie, but I'm fine sitting here with October, maybe another time I'll sit with you at your table." He said politely.

Man did I wish that I had a camera to capture Jamie's rejected face! I had to duck my head underneath the table so they wouldn't see me laughing. Jamie put on another fake smile and nodded her head then turned and walked away to her table.

The Queen Bitch just got rejected by a new kid! That moment will forever be the greatest moment in my life.

But why would Mylo say no to her and continue to sit with me when he could be sitting with a group of people that would make him feel welcomed? Is he afraid to sit with other people? Does he like me? Oh God, I hope he doesn't like me?!

I shuddered at the thought of him liking me, then regained my composer.

Mylo whacthed Jamie walk back to her table then turned his head back to me. "Don't you just hate it when people come over and try to make you sit with them, when you really don't want to?" He asked.

I stared at him in disbeilf. This really was one strange boy!

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

I shook my head and stared down hard at the table.

"Classes." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Your classes…you…have all the…same…classes…as me." I choked out.

Mylo's face lit up "really?" "that's great."

I shrugged my shoulders.

For some strange reason, I couldn't figure out why I told him that we had the same classes together but it pissed me off that I did.

Mylo looked at me "Um I hope you don't mind my asking but how did you get your name?" he asked.

My eyes shot up to his, glaring. But I wasn't going to answer him, I already told him about his classes but I wasn't going to tell him abut my name. It wasn't his business, if he didn't like my name then he could shoves whatever he thought up his ass. I'm proud of my name no matter how much people tease me about it.

I couldn't take it, I threw my book in my bag and got the hell out of there.

"Wait! October, I didn't mean it like that." He cried.

I stormed out of the cafeteria and ran into the bathroom where I closed my self up in an empty stall.

I put my head on my hands and closed my eyes.

This is been the worst day of my life, first I fall asleep and wake up having a nightmare then Marando puts a strange boy next to me in class. Then he wouldn't stop talking to me then he's all happy and giddy that we have all the same classes together. Then he asks me how I got my name! The nerve of that bastard! Who does he think he is? How I got my name is of no concern to him. Yet…why do I feel such a strong pulse coming from him, it's different from all the other boys that I know?

Whatever, I'm never going to speak to him again, and if he comes around me again I'll claw his eyes out!


	3. Wasting My Time

**CHAPTER 3**

I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the day. My stomache would turn inside out if I saw Mylo again today. Just thinking about him made me sick and disgusted.

When the bell rang to leave I snuck out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway, but before I could walk out the door, someone called my name.

"Miss Blackshear, could you hold on a moment?"

Danmmit! So close. I turned around to see who wanted me and saw my sixth period teacher

Mrs. Cross.

"Yes, Mrs. Cross."

"Miss Blackshear, could you please follow me for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Actually Mrs. Cross I really need to get home, so why don't we talk tomorrow." I said.

"We need to talk now October, not later." Mrs. Cross replied.

I growled low and jammed my hands in my pockets then followed my short math teacher.

Mrs. Cross led me to her classroom and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I would like to know why you skipped my class today, Miss Blackshear?"

I lowered my eyes to the floor. "Wasn't feeling good." I mumbled.

"Oh, ladies time?"

"Yeah" I lied.

"Oh…I see. Well now that's settled, I have another question. Is there anything that's bothering you? I've spoken to your mother and she told me that you're a truly smart young lady but you show that you have no care in what is going on in school."

I pressed my nails hard into my skin. Mother should have never spoken to any of these teachers and these teachers shouldn't have questioned her about me.

"If there is anything bothering you, I can arrange for you to talk to the schools guidance conserler." She continued.

I stood up and kept my head down. "There is nothing bothering me, you've only wasted your time, my mothers, and mine."

Mrs. Cross looked frightend, normaly I don't scare my teachers if they bother me, but when they meddle in my life, then I can pull off an extremmly frightening character. Almost like Samara off of the "Ring".

I left her room without another word.

I enjoyed my walk home. I love the wind blowing in my hair and listening to wislte of the wind. It's quite calming. I stepped inside my home and threw my bag on the floor. I trugged up to my room and crossed over to my ledge and sat down.

I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and sighed.

Stupid teacher, she had no right to poke her nose in my life.

Someone knocked on my door, "October are you alright?" Mother asked.

I nodded my head. "How was school?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

Mother crossed my room and sat down in a chair in front of me.

"Baby if there's anything bothering you, you know that you can tell me."

I looked out the window. "I don't like it that your not sleeping-are you afraid of something?"

I chuckled when she said that. Yeah I'm a afraid to sleep Mom, I'm espessially afraid of the creepy guy that comes into all of my dreams. So that's why I haven't been sleeping. I said to myself sarcasticly.

She smiled when I chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

We heard the doorbell ring from downstairs, I tried to see who was there but the porch blocked my view.

"I'll see who it is." Mother said.

She walked happily down the stairs, humming a song.

I rested my head on my wall, and closed my eyes.

"October come out here, there's someone who wants to talk to you." Mother sang out.

I walked downstairs to see who is was but I saw no one.

I glanced at the door and opened it. Only to find Mylo standing there with a smile on his face.

I slammed the door in his face.

"October, please open the door, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier please don't take what I asked before in the wrong way.

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner!! Please forgive me my internet was down. Oh well enjoy the next chapter **


	4. From Mylo to Freddy

**Chapter 4**

I closed my eyes and growled, _stupid boy...how did you know where I lived? _I could still hear Mylo apolgizing, digging my nails into the door I took a deep breath and opened it.

Mylo stood there with his hands in his pockets with an apolgetic face. Facing him I asked "how did you know where I live?"

He smiled "I asked around the school-but people stared at me funny when asked about you."

I chuckled "doesn't surprise me."

"Listen October, I'm sorry for offending you today at lunch. Your name struck me as unique and I just had to ask about it. Please don't hate me, I won't do it again."

I cocked my head "you make it sound like I'm gonna kill you. Let it go and stop groveling-I hate that."

Mylo smiled "yeah your right." I had expected him to leave after that, but he just stood there.

"So is that all you wanted to say?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

He rasied his eyebrows "actually I was also wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me, Springwood seems pretty interesting I'd like to know more about it."

When he said that I wanted to puke, sure this place was interesting alright, if you count people dying left and right every bloody day.

"October, arn't you going to introduce me to your new friend." My mother asked comming outside.

I said nothing, Mylo looked at me and then at my mom "Mylo Regards ma'm."he said holding out his hand.

Mom shook it happily "it's so nice to meet you Mylo, did you just move here?"

"Yes ma'm from Florida."

They started a conversation, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Leaning on the door frame I listened to their conversation, but it soon got boring so I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping that they would stop and that Mylo would go home.

When I opened my eyes Mother and Mylo were both staring at me but it seemed like they were frozen in time. I waved a hand in front of them but it did nothing.

"What's going on here?" I asked outloud.

I jumped, screams came from inside my house, screams from someone being murdered.

I backed away from the door and ran off the porch. The sky had turned dark and there wasn't a soul on the street. And to top it off it had begun to rain-hard.

_This can't be happening. No! _I turned around in circles and then took off running down the street and didn't look back. Within minutes I was soaked from head to toe. The street seemed to go on forever but I didn't stop. But soon I was out of breath

I stopped and looked to my right, there on the 1428 Elm Street lawn were five little girls all dressed in white, they were jumping rope and playing with a large bouncey ball. Dispite the harsh whether they stayed dry. I stared in disbeleif as they sang while jump roping.

"One, two Freddy's comming for you

Three, four better lock your door

Five, six grab your crucifix

Seven, eight better stay up late

Nine, ten never sleep again."

The rain pounded even harder now, and I was exhausted. Resting on my knees I closed my eyes wishing that this wasn't happening. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck, opening my eyes with alert I felt a hand gently grab my shoulder. I didn't flinch though. I glanced down at my shoulder and saw a glove with four six inch blades on it. My heart was beating very fast inside my chest. Another hand grabbed my other shoulder. "This isn't real, this isn't real." I wispered.

The hands spun me around and I faced a horrible looking man. His burnt face could be seen very clearly in the rain. Raindrops fell from the rim of his fedora hat. He licked his lips at me then pull my soaping wet body close to his. "Oh, it's real alright, you can't sleep forever little October." he wispered in my ear. I screamed as I felt something sharp cut my skin.

Snapping my eyes open I took the biggest breath of air that I could. I shook my head violently and looked all around for the man that had grabbed me. "October are you alright honey?" Mother asked. "Y-yes, no-I-I mean yes!" I cried.

Mylo put his hand on my shoulder "did you dose off and have a bad dream?" he asked.

I pulled myself away, "I'm fine."

Jumping off the side of the porch I landed on my feet and called back "I'm going for a walk." and I did not look back.

**Well we know who's stalking October in her dreams now...But what is she going to do. **


	5. Remembering The Past

**Chapter 5**

I crossed my arms tightly and walked in a steady pace. _Damnmit, what's wrong with me why am I dreaming so much all of a sudden? I'm supposed to be strong and not dream, why is this happening!_

Thoughts raced through my mind, But I couldn't put my finger on it. Growling furuioulsy I dug my nails into my palms and kept walking. I walked to the park where I could easily relax and calm myself. Sitting on top of the monkey bars I felt a sudden calmness come over me. I smiled recalling all the good things that happened here.

October at age six: _Daddy sat on one edge of the bench and I sat on the other we were playing the "Circle, Star, Square" game Daddy told me that it was a game to inhance your physic abilities. He closed his eyes and thought of a shape to send me. Opening his eyes again he waited for my respond. "Square" I said. "Your right." He replied._

_I smiled, this game was always fun to play. Mommy didn't play it with me because Daddy said that she lacks the "power". I didn't know what that meant, I had always thought of it meaning that I was special. Daddy looked at me and smiled._

_"October, you have a very special gift that most people don't have. Now you must always practice this game to keep your energy alive because without your energy your gift will fade away."_

_"I promise Daddy." I said._

_He patted my head "star"?_

_"yep" I said._

Remembering what he had told me brought back painful memories. Yes, my father was dead...and it was my fault. I'll never forgive myself either.


	6. Growing Up Alone

**Chapter 6**

It was getting dark, Mom would have the police out looking for me if I didn't turn up soon. I hopped off monkey bars and started home. The streets were quiet and the wind was blowing. I loved it. Before I turned onto my street, something made me stop and walk down the Elm Street.

The feeling was too great to ignore, I stepped down Elm Street and began walking again. 1426, 1427...1428. I gazed at this old forgotten run down house with hatred. Every single teenager in Springwood knew the history of this house, and not one person forgot the tale.

I nevered beleived it, nor cared about it. The tale of Fred Krueger and how he killed like 20 kids on Elm Street how he killed his wife, and when the parents burned him alive it's said that he keeps on killing people in thier dreams by turning them into nightmares.

Yes, there is a man who is stalking me in my dreams that resembles Freddy. But I didn't want to believe it. They say that he only kills the kids that came from the parents who burned him alive. I wasn't one of those kids.

"Stupid house" I growled.

Walking away, I turned back towards home. It was about 9:00 when I came home. My mom was going hysterical.

"Thank God your ok! I was so worried, where were you, did you get into trouble..." La de da la de da la de da dady bloody da

Trudging upstairs to my bedroom I passed the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. An angry girl stared back. Sighing I turned to leave when something caught my eye.

Turning my shoulder I gasped when I saw a cut just below my right shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it was long, and nasty looking. Wetting a washcloth I dabbed the wound gently, it stung but I dealt with it.

I despise putting medical oniments on my wounds, if I ever had a cut I simply put water on it. End of story.

Sitting on my window ledge I thought about everything that happend today. The dream, meeting Mylo, Mrs. Cross, Mylo aplogizing, the second dream, the 1428 house, my dad.

The moon wasn't out tonight, only a few stars. I sighed deeply, it wasn't even 10 yet. It was going to be a long night...

By 4 am my body was feeling like a limp ragdoll, I hadn't fallen asleep yet thank God but my body was wearing down...I could feel it.

The stars were no longer visable, so I decided find something else to keep myself awake. Drifting over to my bookshelf I picked up my journal. It was the last thing my Dad gave me before he...

Opening the journal I read some of the entries that I previously made.

_September 12_

_Now with him gone this seems to be the only way that I can keep myself sane. Why? Why didn't I tell him? God, he would have told me, but I couldn't let him know. I thought it was just a dream, I thought it wasn't real. Something told me to tell him that he was going to die, but I didn't let him know._

_September 13_

_I can't sleep, everytime I try I have a nightmare. I wish that I could stop dreaming, the nightmares are so real. It scares me._

_September 19_

_I'm drawing into myself, wearing mostly black. I'm not speaking to people. Whenever I try the words won't come. Mom is thinking about sending me to a shrink. But that won't help. The gift I have isn't made for shrinks to prode and poke at._

_Setember 25_

_I got into a fight today, with a boy. He made comments that I was a wicth, because I keep wearing black. He'll have a few sticthes in the scracth marks that I gave him along with a broken nose. He may also never reproduce either. Boys suck. I hope they all stay away from me. I never want to date, ever._

_October 25_

_My birthday, I spent it mostly at the park by myself. Mom made me a cake and gave me a stuffed black cat along with a few new books. I think I'll name the cat Salem. The books are interesting. Might stay up all night reading._

_October 30_

_I got invited to a Halloween Party. I don't want to go, but Mom whants me to. I'll go for her. I dressed up as the Grim Reaper. It was the costume the store had left. It's formfiting. I bought a syth to go with it. I wanted a real one but you had to be 18 or older to get it. Salesmen suck. If any boy asks me to dance I'm going to leave._

_October 31_

_The party was horrible, Jamie Stocks tripped me and I ripped my dress, the slits came up to my middle thighs. Everyone laughed. To get my revenge I poured punch on her. I left after that. Never again will I go to another party._

_November 14_

_Alright the guy in my dreams is really freaky, lately I've been dreaming about the same thing where I'm running down the dark inerstate with the rain pouring with the man chasing me. I really hate him. Could it be Freddy Krueger? Dad told me about him and that he wasn't anything to be afraid of as long as I have my gift. I haven't played my game in a long time. Could I be losing my gift?_

That was the last entry I made and this was only a year ago. Now everything was worse. It's true Freddy was after me, but why? What did I do? Was it because of my power?

**Well I hope some of the fog has cleared. We'll have more flashbacks later and don't worry Freddy will show up in the next chapter. Only now will the trap set... **


	7. Dates and Deadly Powers

**Chapter 7**

The sun had rose, and it was time for me to get ready for school. I staggard into the bathroom and checked my cut. It was doing ok. The bags under my eyes were terrible, splashing cool water on my face I shook my head and forced myself to get a grip.

"October, are you up yet?" Mom called out.

"yes"I wispered. But shouted it back. I sat on my bed and flopped back on it. Gazing at my ceiling I wondered what would happen today. _Surely that boy will want to see me. _I thought.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

I didn't want to know who was there, but I already took a guess. Only that I was right.

Mylo stood talking to my mother as I came down the stairs. Mom turned to me "October, look who came to walk you to school." she said in a flirty voice.

Mylo smiled at me "thought we could walk together today." he said.

I pressed my nails into my hand.

"You look very nice today."Mylo complimented.

I felt my face turn red as I stared at the floor.

I was wearing a black tank again, along with a black skirt that came a little above my knees along with a pair of knee high boots. And for the first time my hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Mom beamed as she saw this. "Honey did you eat anything?"she asked me.

I shook my head, still thinking on what he said before.

"Mylo what about you, did you eat?"

Mylo shook his head also "no thank you Ms. Blackshear, I'm not hungry in the morning."

She smiled "well alright, you two better get going or you'll be late."

The walk to school was very silent.

Mylo tried to make a conversation with me, but I never answered him.

There was a long pause of silence between us.

Mylo looked to the sky "so um, what...what are-what are you doing tommorow night?" he choked out.

I stoped walking and grabbed his shoulder.

I glared at him "what did you just say?" I growled. "I asked what are you doing tommorow night?" he replied.

"Look boy, I don't know much about you except for the fact that your very clingly and that you smile too much, and I really don't think that asking me out is going to help you." I snarled.

"In this town, in school-I'm an outsider, no one wants to hang around me. Its better that you do the same. I'm diffrent than most people in this town and for that I stay away from others. I don't have friends because I don't want them and I don't have a boyfriend because of the same reason."

Pausing I turned my head to make sure that no one was whacthing. "Hanging around me isn't good for you, it will only put you in danger...trust me."

Mylo stared at me with shock "why, what's so diffrent about you?"

"I have something that others don't, a curse-a power...that...that killed...that killed my...my dad." I stuttured.

Mylo stared at me with disbeilef. " Honestley October I don't see it. Are you saying that your evil?"he asked.

This was all becomming to much for me, tears were begining to burn under my eyelids; never had I ever told anyone about my power or what happend.

"October, what ever your hiding I can assure you that you can trust me, whatever it is!"he cried.

I shoved him away "your only putting yourself in danger, I won't let you be my fault." I said.

With that said I turned and ran away, I was't going to school. Mylo called my name, but I didn't look back.

I kept running, I had to make sure that I was far away from him. I went to the park and climb the big oak tree in the center.

Throwing my bag on the limb above me, I sat back put my head in my hands and cried.

_I want to tell him, God I want to tell him so badly. But if I do then it could kill him just like it killed Dad. No male has survied what I hold inside me. Yes-I have the power of visions but I also have the power of weilding people to get hurt._

October at age 14: Dad and I had fight one night. I had gotten into trouble that day with a girl and my power got out of control, she passed out and didn't wake up. He got very angry at me and started ranting and raving on how I need to control myself.

That night I had a dream or a vision of him dying in a car crash. I thought it wasn't real, that it really was just a nightmare. But it wasn't a just a dream, the next day my Dad died in a car crash. I hated myself for not telling him what I saw since I was still mad but I should have. He would have told me if I was going to die.

That's when I decided to stay away from people. I couldn't let anyone get hurt instead. I've learned to control power by finding other ways to keep myself from hurting people in a spritual way.

Digging my nails into my skin helps, sure it's stupid but as long others don't get hurt because of me it's ok.

When the nightmares started I thought that it was just another vision. That I was going to die. But it wasn't that's when I decided to stay awake and not sleep. I didn't want Freddy to get me...I-I want to live. Even though it may be wrong to for to live, I still don't want to die.

I shot my head up, tears still streamed down my face but that was it! Freddy hasn't killed me yet because he wants to use me and my power. I can send visions of him to teenagers around the world so that his fear will spread and if they won't sleep he'll use my other power to make them pass out or fall into a coma so he can kill them!

"Damnmit!" I screamed. I couldn't let this happen. Climbing down from the tree I bumped into "MYLO!"

He grabbed my shoulders and breathe heavily "October...help...me" he panted.

"The guy...Fre...Freddy, he-he came into my dream...and he...he cut me."

I was horrified. "I-fell asleep...he was gonna...kill me...but...I woke...up."

He sunk to the ground. "What happend?" I demamded

Mylo took a deep breath

_I was sitting in class, thinking about you and what you said. For some reason it just struck me as odd that you would want people to stay away from you instead of wanting someone to help you. Well I had lost all interest in the subject in Science, I had glanced down at the doodle I was doing. And when I looked up everyone in the class was gone. Not a soul in sight. So I stood up and walked around trying to find out where everyone had gone to._

_Only when I turned around there was a man standing there. He had on a brown fedroa hat and a red and green stripped sweater. He wore a lab coat over it though, his hands were behind his back. When he looked up I saw that his face was horribly burnt, and seated at the lab tables were little girls all dressed in white. They sat perfectly still and said nothing._

_He smiled at my disgusted face. "What's wrong Mylo, you look like you'v never seen a scienist teacher before" he chuckled._

_"Who are you?" I asked. Thats when all the little girls started to sing _

_"One, two Freddy's comming for you_

_Three, four better lock your door_

_Five, six grab your cruifix_

_Seven, eight better stay up late_

_Nine, ten never sleep again"_

_Freddy smiled "thank you class" he said. Turning to me he said "you know Mylo, disection can be alot of fun." I turned my head and saw a body on the lab table to my right. It was Jamie Stocks, she was strapped down to the table and squirming like mad._

_Freddy walked sideways to her and stood over her. Jamie screamed for me to help her but I was to paralyzed with fear. _

_"you know Jamie your doing the right thing...donating your body to science."he said. Bringing his right hand out from behind his back I saw that it was a glove with four sharp scalples. Jamie screamed louder. "First, we'll remove the main organs!" he cried_

_cutting Jamie's stomache open with the scalples and began removing her liver, kidneys, intestines. Blood was flowing everywhere. Freddy's lab coat was stained with her blood. Jamie's screaming slowed down, Freddy reached inside and ripped out the heart, tendons snapped._

_"Awww Jamie how sweet of you to give me your heart." he purred._

_Jamie stopped moving and within minutes she died. I screamed as Freddy toyed with the juicy heart, he squeezed it and blood drippled to the floor. My legs caved as I stared up at the maniac._

_Freddy snapped his fingers and before I could blink I was on the same table strapped down as well. "Someone wake me up PLEASE!" I screamed._

_Freddy lifted my shirt up a little and flexed the scalples in my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as I felt the blades peirce my skin._

_My eyes opened as I heard several people shrieking. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomache but I knew I was alive, somehow I managed to wake up. I saw everyone however crowed around Jamie's table, she was dead with her organs scattered all around the table._

_While everyone was distracted I left by climbing out the window._

Mylo sobbed into my shoulder and I let him. Lifting his shirt I gasp when I saw four long gashes in his stomache.

"Come on" I said helping him up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get you bandaged up."I replied.

**Well what did you think? I hope Freddy was good in this chapter. Chapter 8 will come soon!! Please Enjoy!!**


	8. Heartbeats

**Chapter 8**

I took Mylo back to my house, Mom wasn't home so I knew it'd be safe. I lead him into the dining room and made him sit.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get something for your wounds." I said.

Mylo nodded. I searched all over the kicthen for a first-aid kit and it wasn't until 15 minutes later that I found one.

Dabbing the wounds and cleaning them I realized that they would have to have sticthes.

"Don't worry about it." he grunted. "But-"I started

"Just put another layer of gauze on it" he ordered.

I did. But once that was over the problem was that Mylo's shirt was covered with blood. "Take it off" I ordered.

He grunted but did what I said, I couldn't help but blush as he sat there with no shirt on.

Mylo smiled, "least I'm not fat right." he quipped.

I giggled, then went off to find him a new shirt.

"So what's the deal with this dream guy?" Mylo asked while putting on the new shirt.

I told him the story of Freddy and how he came to be and what he did. Mylo listened patientenly. And when I had finished he asked "what does this have to do with you?"

I took a deep breath and told him what Freddy's plan was, after I told Mylo what my powers were.

"You know October you can't blame yourself for what happend to your Dad, it was his destiny and-

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DESTINY!" I hollerd.

"I know...I shouldn't have said that, but what I ment to say was that you have to _stop _punishing yourself for what happened. It's in the past now and its time for you to let go. Your Dad wouldn't want this life for you and we have to find a way to stop Freddy." he said softly.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "what do you mean we? There's no way in hell that I'd let you go and fight him." I said.

Mylo stood up "your not going into this alone October Blackshear, I'm gonna help you and that's final." he said sternly.

"I told you once that I won't let you be my fault, and that's not gonna change." I said.

I started out of the room when Mylo grabbed me and shoved me agasint the wall "damnmit October, you can't always run from me, I won't let you run anymore. We are going to take that bastard out and send him back to hell. I'm strong, I can do it."

He really was serious, I could see it in his eyes. "fine, but remember I didn't send your ass into this, it was your choice." I growled.

He nodded, I took his hand and led him upstairs to my bedroom. "We'll have to sleep if we want to fight him" I said.

Mylo said nothing.

Once in my room I sat at my ledge and rested my head agasint the wall, I opened one eye and saw Mylo staring at me from my bed. "What?" I asked.

"How do you know that we'll have the same dream together?" he wondered.

I didn't think about that. "Well, maybe...we should just focus all our thoughts on Freddy together and then maybe it'll work." I said.

Mylo didn't believe me. "Maybe...we should...sleep...together." he said softly.

My eyes widened when he said that, Mylo held his hands up in defense "not like that!" he cried.

"I ment that we should lie together, maybe that will work." he continued.

I thought about it for a moment and then slowly walked to the bed. Mylo layed down and put his hand out to me, my hand was shaking but I took it. I layed down beside him and he put his arm around me. Yes I was scared but...it felt good to hear his heartbeat.

I made a silent wish to the gods that I could hear his heartbeat again...

**Oooohhh la la, it seems that October is finally feeling something for Mylo...but will she live to continue a realationship? Yes Freddy will appear in the next chapter to face the two teens. But what will happen? Please review and rate! Enjoy!!**


	9. Reliving The Nightmare

**Chapter 9**

Opening my eyes I groaned as I sat up, _God my bed sure is hard. _But gazing arond my suroundings I saw that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore I lying on a steel floor in a very large boiler room.

The smell was musty and horrible, steam was everywhere. Water dripped on my forehead from cracked pipes.

"Mylo!" I shouted standing up.

But there was no reply. "MYLO!" I shouted even louder.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH! I gasped and looked around me. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself "I know your there Freddy...why don't you show yourself...unless your afraid of a _girl_." I said calmly.

"The day I'm scared of a little brat like you, will be the day that I stop killing children." he hissed.

I closed my eyes "well, then I guess it's time for you to pack the knives away huh." I said.

Opening my eyes I dogded to the right as the four six inch blades came down to cacth me.

Freddy jumped out and faced me. Looking mad. Tapping the side of my head I said "I know where your comming from and what you'll do."

He crossed his arms "soooo, you think your little powers are gonna stop me from cacthing you. Well your dead wrong little piglet." he said.

"I know what your up to and I know what you want me to do, and I'm not going to do it." I growled.

Freddy smiled "oh I beg to differ."

Waving his blades he disapeared, and I did too.

Gasping I turned around in circles trying to figure out where I was and where Freddy was. For some reason I couldn't use my visions, something was blocking me from doing so.

I was on a dark inerstate, it was raining hard. _No! Not again! _

It was the same nightmare from before...it was the day my father died.

"Look familar?" a voice asked.

I whirled around and saw Freddy standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't do this." I begged.

"What's the matter bitch, don't want to see Daddy die...again!?" he cried.

A bright light came from down the road, I started waving my arms for them to stop, but they kept on comming.

Looking to my left I saw another car comming, I knew at once that it was a drunk driver.

I screamed for them to stop, but nothing worked. The cars collieded and flames shot up into the air.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

Falling to my knees I started to cry, Freddy grabbed my chin with is right hand and yanked my hair forcing me to whacth my father's death all over again.

He laughed as the tears flowed down my face.

"You know, we can't see too much from here." he wispered in my ear.

Freddy snapped his fingers and we were sitting in the backseat of my dad's car.

It was before the crash, "daddy please stop, your going to wreck." I cried.

But he couldn't hear me. It was as though I wasn't even there. I could see the headlights from the other car and...then we crashed.

I screamed and Freddy laughed. Looking up I saw my father unconious, blood poured from his head like a waterfall.

"Daddy wake up!" I screamed, Freddy only mimicked me.

I could feel the heat going up, the fire had started, but my dad didn't even stir. Flames licked his skin, with him burning my dad woke up!

He screamed and slapped the flames but they didn't go out, he tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. He screamed louder.

"I always like the fathers of this town extra crispy." Freddy quipped.

"Stop it PLEASE! OH GOD SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" I shrieked.

"Please God, don't let this happen I want to see my baby girl again! I want to see me baby" he prayed.

I sobbed even louder.

My dad was covered in flames within seconds he shrieked and screamed, but there was nothing I could do.

Then...nothing... the car exploded...but I couldn't feel anything...all the sounds stopped...even my own...

We were in the boiler room again. Only, I didn't have anything energy in my body to fight back. Freddy had struck me right in the heart, where it had hurt the most.

He stepped up beside me, "work for me now?" he pressed.

I said nothing, I felt like nothing. He had broken me. Agitated, Freddy picked me up and threw me across the room, "answer me!" he yelled.

I fell to the floor and didn't move I felt like a broken doll, unable to stand or do anything. Freddy crossed over to me, his blades shone in the light.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said.

"OCTOBER DON'T DO IT!" a voice screamed. I rolled my eyes up and saw Mylo leaning over the catwalk.

"You can fight him! We can beat him!" he continued.

Freddy hissed and flexed his blades. "Alright bitch, time to join my other children." he snarled, starting after Mylo.

"No." I wispered. Pulling myself up I took a step towards Freddy, "I...won't...let you...hurt...him" I studdered.

Freddy grined and licked his lips "Let's see what you can do?" he wispered.

Mylo jumped from the catwalk and landed on Freddy's back, holding on to him for dear life he yell "wake us up!"

Freddy spun around trying to shake Mylo off, I focused on Mylo's body and weilded sharp needles to prick his stomache.

He cried out in pain and disappeared with Freddy. Gasping I found myself awake also. In my room I saw Mylo holding his stomache as it was bleeding again.

Freddy who was standing up, gave us a very hated look. "You...little bitch...I'm gonna rip you apart now." he growled.

He leaped at me and pined me down on the bed, I screamed and fought back. Mylo lunged at Freddy from the side and knocked him off me. I whacth as they struggled, Freddy punched Mylo in the head and he fell limp.

I weilded a thousand swords to stab Freddy. He screamed as the invisible blades stabbed him.

"BITCH!" he roared.

He reached out and grabbed my leg, I yelped as his blades dug into my skin.

Kicking and screaming I scampered away from him. He bent over in pain.

Mylo groaned and sat up.

_No more running, he has to die...for Dad._ I thought.

"Freddy, your not going to hurt me or anyone anymore. I banish you to the dark ends of Hell, and I'll make sure that you won't try to use me again. Because I'm not going to be around either." I said.

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head, weilding everything I had inside me I forced Freddy back to where he belonged. Freddy shrieked as the invisiable flames smothered his body. I could see all the kids he had killed, everyone he had hurt. I had never felt such anquish before. Freddy shrieked as the invisible flames sorched his body.

I panted hard as my soul was burning, I was giving it all I had, I could see out of the corner of my eye. My Dad, a spirit, he was smiling. "_I love you baby girl_." he wispered.

Tears streamed down my face, "I love you too, Daddy." I croaked.

Freddy disappeared and the last thing I remember was fading into darkness...

**Well what did you think? October used all her power to banish Freddy, I had to add the ghost father at the end!"**


	10. Banished

**Chapter 10**

**6 months later...**

My body lies in a hospital bed everyday now. After the fight with Freddy, I passed out and didn't wake up. When I sent Freddy back to hell, I sent myself into a coma.

But don't worry, it's a dreamless coma. It's dark where I am now, but I can still see what is going on around me.

Mylo comes to see me everyday, he holds my hand and talks to me. My Mom comes to see me too. She brought me my stuffed cat Salem for me. She kisses my forehead and says she loves me.

Mylo rushed me to the hospital after I passed out. He told the doctors that we were jumped and I hit my head on a wall.

He's a clever boy...someday I'll wake up and move out of Springwood and leave all of this behind.

I still have my power though, it's what letting me see whats going on around me. When I'll wake up though, is something that even I can't see.

But...I'm happy now...I can finally rest...and I made my Dad proud...that's what I love the most.

And what's important...Freddy's not comming back...

**Hell**

Freddy paced back and forth dragging his claws across his metal walls. _I'll get you back, October. I'll get you and every other little physic bitch out there. _

_I'll be back bitch..._

_Freddy's comming home..._

**Well Thank you all for reading October and I hope you've enjoyed it!! Yes Freddy will be back...and I'll say this...there will be a sequal!!**

**Returning Moon**


End file.
